Highschool Life
by GoldenXxXDreamer
Summary: The Teen Titans go to high school and have to deal with the drama. Robstar/Dick&kori & BBrae. (Hints of other couples too) ;) Oh and rated T for language.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Characters

Robin as Richard "Dick" Grayson

Starfire as Korina "Kori" Anders

Raven as Rachel Roth

Beastboy as Garfield "Gar" Logan

Cyborg as Victor "Vic" Stone

Terra as Tara Markov

Red X as Xavior Redd

Kitten as Katrina Moth

Slade as Mr. Wilson

No ones POV

Richard let out a heavy sigh and turned to his side to look at his alarm clock. "Seven thirty already, I better get up," he said silently to himself. "Dick," came a high pitched voice from behind him and he jerked awake, knowing now that he wasn't alone. He turned to see a short ebony haired girl with gray eyes smiling at him. Now the images were clearing as he remembered last night. "Look,Lisa?" "It's Leslie," she corrected slightly annoyed but she told herself that he was just getting up. "Okay then Leslie I was drunk so you kinda need to leave." Now she knew it wasn't because he was just getting up. "But, you're under age",she started rather angrily, "It was love." "No, it wasn't now leave." She huffed and fumed as she gathered up her things, and slammed the door behind her. He sighed ,this was the perfect way for a senior to start his first day of school.

* * *

><p>I turned the shower knob for cold water and scrubbed off the glitter from Lisa or Leslie or whatever he name was. The last thing I need is for my friends to joke on me, again. It was nothing personal, I am a playboy, a heartbreaker. A knock was heard from the bathroom door,"Master Dick, once you're finished with your shower, your friends Victor and Garfield are downstairs waiting." "Okay, thanks Alfred!" I shouted back to my butler. Quickly, I jumped out of the shower, dried off and threw on some jeans and a red sweatshirt. On my way out of my room I grabbed my sunglasses,even though it was not sunny outside and gelled my hair to perfection.<p>

"Yo, Dick how've you been," asked Vic, a tall, well built African American.

"Fine," I responded grabbing a bagel with cream cheese.

"You don't look fine," Gar teased as he brushed back his blonde hair.

"Yeah, says the one who died the tips of their hair green", I retorted with bagel stuffed in my mouth.

He gasped. "It's cool!" he shouted back as if that wasn't the first time somebody had mentioned his hair.

"You just keep telling yourself that, grass stain," Vic chimed in on the conversation. Before Gar could respond me and Vic were already out of the house. We were riding in Vic's "baby" to school and the whole ride was filled with an argument because Vic kept explaining rules to Gar.

"And last but absolutely not least you will not put your feet on the dash board, that is if you get a chance to sit it the front."

Gar slumped in his chair and fumed,"Then how come Karen can put her feet up?"

Vic looked defeated as he blushed "Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>I shut off my alarm nervously. Today was the first day of school. I have not learned all of the American ways nor have I learned how to speak english fully. I had already picked out my outfit from yesterday because I was filled with anxiety. I wore a gray a-line skirt with a pink v-neck cardigan sweater. Looking in the mirror I tied my vermillion (one of my favorite colors) hair into a loose bun and combed down my bangs. Tripping over almost all of the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" I chirped. My sister glared at me with hate.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mother called from the kitchen.

I saw my sister and brother and I heard my mother but my father was nowhere in sight. He was probably in the office working. They,my mom and my dad, would go on business trips around the world, leaving me, my sister and my brother. I take a seat in between Komi and Ryan. I grab a bowl of, the corn flakes and pour the milk while my mother came out with a plate of scrambled eggs and sliced oranges. I try to start conversation.

"Hey, Ryan so this is going to be your last year in middle school," I say as I ruffle his hair knowing that he does not like it when someone does so.

"Hey, stop that," he shooed my hand away from his hair. I giggled as I shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into my mouth. After Ryan fixed his hair he said,"Yeah I know and I'm going to run the school since I'm gonna be an eighth grader this year. I laugh at this and look at my iPhone and nearly choked.

"Komi! We have to go to school, it's 7:47!" I got up and swung my purple (another one of my favorite colors) book bag over my shoulders.

"School starts at 8:00 we've got time," she said uninterestedly as she continued to eat her cereal.

"No, we have to go now!"

"Do you want a ride? If so you'll have to wait until I'm ready to go. You know the bus doesn't come in this neighborhood." she smirked and started eating in slow motion.

I groaned,"Well then I'm going to walk to school."

Korina Anders you will do no such thing, especially in that skirt,"Her father shook his head disapprovingly. Of coarse he had come out of his office just when I was about to leave.

"Dad it is not the big deal! I am in the high school now! she said as she got closer and closer to the door.

"That's an even bigger problem. This is not Jump City, Gotham is a much busier city. It's not safe."

Now I was just wasting time. This argument was pointless. "Mom..." I whined begging for her assistance. "Luanne..." my father replied mimicking my voice as if he were competing with me.

Now honey, listen Kori can handle herself. She's growing up so let's let her go on and walk to school since she wants to be early and Komi's not ready yet."

"But Luanne-"

"She'll be safe. Besides, there are other students walking as well."

Before my father could try to find another reason to argue I cried out, "Thanks mom!" and I started walking towards Gotham High.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews from the other story. Please Review! :)<p> 


	2. Why is he nice?

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans, DC does

Ok, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I skipped a lot of characters POV's and that's because I wanted my main focus to be Dick and Kory but as I progress in the story you'll see how other characters think. In chapter one there is a list of all the main characters in this story. Ok on with the story...

* * *

><p>We walked into the school and from every angle girls were staring, but I was used to it. All I wanted to do was get this day over with.<p>

"Hey, Riche-poo, it's amazing to see you again!" screeched a high-pitched voice.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you, Katrina," Dick said without even turning around. Unlike Dick, Vic and Gar didn't catch on to the "just ignore her" plan. They basically turned around to have a full conversation with her.

"Girl, why don't you just leave him alone? Isn't clear as day that he doesn't love you!" Vic said now ready to walk into the building.

"You seem jealous," Katrina said continuing,"Even if you are gay, he was just playing around. he really loves me right, Riche-poo?" It was too late I was already in the building.

"Dude, wait for us." Gar said running with a pissed off Vic close behind him.

"Okay, I'm gonna head for my locker, see ya," I called back walking towards my class while pulling out my schedule.

**Welcome Back to Gotham High, Richard John Grayson! This is your schedule for the year!**

**BELL 1: History, ; Rm. 31, Mr. Mod Second Semester: Science: Dr. Chang; Rm.25**

**BELL 2: Pysical Education P.E; Gymnasium**

**BELL 3: French, Madame Rouge; Rm. 42**

**BELL 4: Lunch; Cafeteria**

**BELL 5: Math; Rm. 49**

It was so cheesy I put some stuff in my locker but not too much. I really wasn't the type of person to decorate. With my History books in one hand I headed for room 31.

When I got there it had all the seats lined up, row by row. In front of the board was a man with red hair and his yellow teeth were showing as he spoke. "C'mon in, my duckies! Take a seat any seat!" I stared disgustedly at him as I took a seat, one of the empty ones in the back. I took out my notebook and my dull wooden pencil, preparing for the things this mad man was about to have us do.

* * *

><p>As I was walking I got many stares and I kept trying to guess was my skirt pulled up in the back? Was I only wearing one earing? When I got to the steps an idiot called out,"Nice ass!" and I blushed a deep scarlet and walked inside the building and thought,"<em> I never should have worn that skirt today like my father had suggested" <em>However, when I walked in the building, I got even more stares. Hating glares from the women and greedy stares from the men.

I did not have a schedule, so I was trying to find the office. I had no idea where to look or where it was. I tried asking questions.

"Um, excuse me," I said to a girl with blonde hair and wearing all pink. She glared at me and had a surprised expression on her face as if she was surprised someone like me was talking to her. I continued,"I am searching for the office, may you please help me complete my quest." She glared at me for a last time while saying," Listen whoever you are-"

"Kori," I finished but she quickly replied.

"Don't interrupt me. I run this school and unless you want me to get my boyfriend, the Dick Grayson, to come and kick your sorry ass then I suggest you get the hell away from me," She finished as she sashayed down the hallway with two girls following close behind her. What was her problem? I did not do anything wrong, I was just trying to ask for directions. I continued wandering around asking for help, but the school was enormous. The bell rang, loudly. How could my sister find the office and her class and I cannot?

The hallway was basically empty now and I was the only loser still looking. A boy with red hair came running down the hall, papers flying everywhere. I was about to move out-of-the-way but I held out both of my hands in front of me, telling him to stop. Maybe he could show me the way to the office.

"What,I'm kinda late for class," He said and I was surprised that he just did al that running and wasn't out of breath.

"I apologize, but I am new to this school and I need directions to the office," I say hoping that he wouldn't act like the other people when I asked them.

"The main office? Sure. You go straight untill you see the library and the make a left by the Teacher's Room."

"Thank you, very mu-"

"No problem," he said running again.

I followed his directions and I made it to the office. There was a chubby woman with curly brown hair.

"Hello, sweetie can I help you," she said in a southern accent.

"Yes, I need my schedule. Kori Anders," I say my name so she does not have to ask and I can hurry up and get to class.

"Ah, yes Anders," she says as if she remembers me from somewhere, but I can guarantee that I do not find this woman recognizable. Your sister came by not too long ago to get hers," she finishes sensing my confusion. "And man does she have the attitude. You can call me Ms. Debby, hon"

"She does indeed have an attitude. but I am used to it,"

Ms. Debby smiled at me and handed me my schedule. "I'll write a pass for ya," she said ripping a shet of paper from a notebook and scribbled stuff down on it. As she did so, I read my schedule.

**Welcome to Gotham High, Korina Alexandra Anders! This is your schedule for the year!**

**BELL 1: History: Rm.31 Mr. Mod Second Semester: Chemistry**

**BELL 2: Physical Education; Gymnasium**

**BELL 3: Literature; Rm. 67: Mrs. Anne**

**BELL 4: Lunch; Cafeteria**

**BELL 5: Math; Rm. 49**

I sighed, and Ms. Debby handed me my pass. "Thank you," and I'm on my way to Mr. Mod's class. Now that I have my schedule it was so much easier to find my class. I follow the room numbers. It went from twenty-eight to twenty-nie, thirty, and at last, thirty-one. All of a sudden I'm a nervous wreck. Well that's not true, I have been a nervous wreck since this morning. I ball up my fist and hold it up to the door.

I get this idea to just skip this class and just wait at the gymnasium, but I might get in trouble which is the last thing I would like to do. I finally get the courage to knock on the door and the teacher's voice stops. I hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opended, leaving me exposed to the class. Whispers were heard and many more stares.

"May I help you?" he asked in a very strong British accent. Did he not know I was in his class? I silently hand him the note. He looked at the note the he looked at me up and down and stepped out of the way as if encouraging me into the smiled, exposing his yellow, crookked teeth. I took the very last seat in the back corner next to a guy with sunglasses.

"Welcome to Gotham High, Miss Korina Anders,"

"You can just call me Kori," I said unconfortably knowing that everybody's eyes were on me, ecspespesially sunglasses over here. However he was handsome and highly attractive, but I do not have any time to focus on that right now.

"Very well, as your tour guide, Mr. Grayson will show you around all of your classes as well as around the school."

I guess "Grayson" was not happy knowing that he will be my tour guide because I saw him shift from foot to foot. Wait a second isn't Grayson the Dick Grayson thatw as going out with the gorl in the pink I met in the hallway. She said that he was going to kick my ass!

I tried to take notes but all Mr. Mod did was babble on and on about how Britain was so much better than America. Mr. Mod also made an anouncement on how we will have to watch a thirty minute long video on getting us started in this class. As I was dooddling in my history notebook, as other people threw paper airplanes or crumbled up paper to toss in the garbage, a person in front of me turned around and handed me a note.

_Hey,cutie I'm just loving that skirt you're wearing today, maybe later you can show me what's underneath. And if you're not feeling up to that you could always just remove everything. I'mhaving a party but we'll discuss the details later_

_-X_

Whoever "X" is they are surley not nice and I will most certainly not come to his party. I crumble it up and stuff it in my book bag. Obviously, Dick saw that I reacted sometype of way.

"Hey are you okay? Who was that note from?"

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness his voice was so dreamy and if he wanted to kick my butt then why was he being nice?<p>

Okay that's chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews in the other chapter! Remember to review!


	3. Dodge Ball

THANKS AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans but if I did I'd bring them back

* * *

><p>Katrina kept trying to send me these flirty looks and it got on my nerves. She had to be in my class. Silence hushed over everyone when a knock was heard at the door.I didn't know who it was but I was glad that Mr. Mod finally stopped talking. Whispers were heard and Katrina finally turned around. I looked to see what everyone was whispering about but then I saw it, well her.<p>

She was a beautiful red-head with bangs that framed her face. She bit her lip in nervousness which only made me blush. I haven't seen her last year so she must be new. I saw other guys basically drooling over her which only made me angry. "Please tell me your name", I silently begged. And she did. Her name was Korina Anders but she's always called Kori. I kept my eyes on her when she walked over to me and sat down. I think I have stared at Kori too long because she looked uncomfortable as she quickly took a seat beside me.

"Mad" Mod told us that we would have to watch a stupid 30 minute video in order to start history and all my other classes better not have videos like this. As the lights turned off, someone handed Kori a note. It was just a note so it was none of my business, but after she read it she crumbled it up and tossed it in her book bag.

"Hey,are you okay? Who was that note from?" I asked curiously wondering why she had acted that way.

"It was nothing," she turned away, moving her book bag further away from me as if she was trying to hide the note. Maybe she didn't trust me. She seemed really nice and I would definitely like to get to know her. Hopefully, she's not like the other girls, who only love me for the money or for my looks. However, I guess it serves them right since I was a playboy.

"Hi," I started rather nervously even though I'm The Dick Grayson,"Hi,I'm Dick,where are you from? I finish asking trying to start a conversation. It's not like we're going to get caught, Mr. Mod looked asleep anyways.

"Greetings, Dick, my name is Kori. I'm from Jump City however I originate from a country called Tameran." she finished.

"Tameran," I repeated slowly. I must have sounded like an idiot to her. However, she sounded uncomortable when she said "Dick".

"It's a small country many people do not even know it exist." Really? I ask silently to myself, because I remember Bruce saying something about Tameran. Materoffact, we had to study Tameranians once.

"I know about Tameran," I say as I watch her face light up. The video is almost over. There's only about 21 minutes left.

"My real name's Richard, Dick is just a nick-name," I say so she doesn't think I have a weird name.

"Hey, let me see your schedule, we might have the same classes. Besides, I'll need to show you around the school."

"Okay," she replied as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag.

"Hm, let's see," I said as I read over hers then mine. "We both have gym together and Math. Ofcoarse, not to forget lunch, there you could meet my friends."

" Friends? Oh, I'm not very good at meeting new people." Kori said as she hung her head down in shame. She was just adorable.

"Well, you were amazing at meeting me, how could they be any different?" I ask slightly cheering her up. "We sit in the middle of the cafeteria, just incase you were wondering. You most certainly are welcomed to join us. The bell rang, waking Mr. Mod up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow,my duckies!" He yelled as he got ready for his next class.

Meanwhile, I took Kori's arm, which was incredibly soft, and she giggled as I lead her out of the classroom. Suddenly, she stopped giggling and said, "Are you certain your girlfriend would not mind?"

"My girlfriend?" I said questionably as I thought what she meant and then realized.

"Do you mean Babs?"

"Was she the one wearing all pink?"

"No, that was Katrina. Babs used to be my girlfriend, but we broke up and agreed to only be friends."

"Oh," Kori said softly which made me smile which I almost never did, especially on the first day if school.

"Here we are," I announced as we walked up to the gym. "After you change into your gym clothes, you can meet me and a couple of my friends right there," I pointed towards the last bottom two bleachers, to the left of the gym. I gave Kori one last stare, she was just so sweet and beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Finally, after blushing she and I separated into the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>I smiled. How kind he was and what a liar, what was her name,Katrina? I groaned in remembrance. I opened the door to the smell of perfume and the hotness of steam. Once, I walked all the way in the locker room I could see the lockers and I found an empty one beside a girl with two puffy pigtails, on top of her head. She looked strong and very athletic. If I had a choice to have a person on my team she would definitely be one of my first picks.<p>

I was suddenly insecure about my body and having to disrobe in front of all these girls. I have been told many remarks on how my figure was not normal even though there is no such thing as a normal figure. The athletic girl beside me said,"Are you alright,girl? Don't be shy we're all girls here, I think."

"Sorry, I guess I was a little shy," I said admittedly.

"It's normal, don't sweat it. Save your sweat for P.E."

We laughed. This had to be the only nice female I have encountered, not including Ms. Debby.

"By the way I'm Karen, Karen Beecher," She introduced and I did the same.

"My name is Kori Anders."

Once I got dressed I came out with Karen with a white tank top and black shorts and said,"You can come sit with me and my new friend," as I pointed towards the bleachers where Dick said he would be. Karen smiled.

"I see you've met my friends," Karen said as she started walking towards the bleachers. I stared, very confused as I followed her.

"Yo,Karen!"

"What's up Vic!" The two hollerd at each other.

"Uh,Bee who's your friend over there?" Asked a short boy with blonde hair with green tips at the end. I thought it looked funny, but not in a mean way. A pale girl with purple hair slapped the back of his head and the tall, mucular guy called Vic laughed. The girl with puple hair hissed," Manners!" I however, gasped in surprise. Why would she do such a thing to a friend.

They must have heard me gasp because Karen stated," Don't worry this is normal behvior. Karen turned around to the group," Guys this is-"

"Kori," finished a familiar voice. I turned around and smiled,"Richard!"

"Hey, Kori this is Vic,Rachel, Gar, and Karen," Dick said taking a seat next to me, pointing to everyone, matching their names with their faces. After everyone in the gymnasium warmed up a loud blaring whistile screeched and the coach screamed right afterwords," Who's ready to start off the school year with a friendly game of dodge ball!"

Some of the students groaned, lke Rachel and Gar, but others cheered, like Dick,Vic,(Hey that rhymed), and Karen.

"You all will get together in groups of six, write down your team name, and wait to be called out onto the floor!" The coach hollered once more.

"Dudes, we have to find another person to be in our group!" Gar panicked even though he said six.

Vic replied,"Man, are you blind? There are six of us."

"Really? Hold on maybe I miscounted. Zero," he said pointing to Rachel,"One," he said pointing to me but before he could go on any further Rachel stopped him.

"You idiot, you don't start with zero when you count!" Vic shook his head in shame and I giggled.

"Oh,then six it is."

"Hey, Riche-poo! Got room for one more?" Katrina came over and asked when clealy she saw we were already a team. Everybody in the group groaned and shook their head, and I was one of them.

"Katrina we know you see we already have six people and even if we didn't you'd be one of the last people we'd choose," Dick said irritatedly and I knewt the feeling.

"Are you sure you don't have room for just one more," she pushed me to the side so she could sit beside Richard. He seemed even more irritated.

"No we don't," he said pushing her out the way and pulling me closer towards him. I blushed and I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks too, but I dismissed the idea.

"Well, don't be upset when the "Pretty in Pinks" beat you brats!" she screeched as she, her two followers and three other girls I haven't seen before, marched away.

"Now, that that's over what should our team name be?" Raven asked out of the silence.

"I say we call it Titans!" Gar shouted in enthusiasm.

"You know, that's actually the first good idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth," Rachel said monotonously as she smirked at Gar who slumped.

We wrote our team name on the paper and "Titans" was the first name called. We walked out onto the floor and shuddered as the name "Pretty In Pink" was called. Both teams started at opposite ends of the gym and we waited for the whistle to blow. As soon as to did we all raced for the ball, however the "Pretty In Pinks" stood there, scared, filling their nails. Each one of them got hit and I smacked the ball in Katrina's face.

Everyone cheered and slapped the high-fives while Vic and Gar fist bumped. After we took a seat we mainly just talked, waiting for the bell to ring which it did and we all dressed out and met in the hallway.

"I have French next, Kori so I can't go to Literature with you," Richard said, disappointedly.

"I have Literature," Rachel spoke up,"You can go with me,"

"I thank you, friend," I said glad now I have someone to call my friend.

"We're not friends,yet," she adds that last part not to sound too rude, but I slump my shoulders and nod as we walk on.

Gar stops me and says, once Rachel is out of earshot,"Don't worry about her, she can just be hard to get along with. Trust me, once you get to know her she's a true friend." I nod and catch up to Rachel ready for Literature.

_**After School... No ones POV **_

Everyone was outside of the school, walking down the steps chatting. Kori now new most of Dicks friends, but some weren't present, on the first day of school!

"So Kori, what bus are you getting on?" asked Dick.

"Oh, there is not a bus that comes into my neighborhood besides I walked to school today," finished Kori as she continued walking. The rest of the group waved goodbye to each other but Dick was still walking with Kori.

"Do you not have a bus to ride or a car to drive to go home?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you walking home alone in the streets of Gotham, or any streets in that matter. Would you mind if I drive you home?" he asked trying not to be too sudden.

"Why, not at all,"Kori said as Dick lead her to his black mustang and opened the passenger side door. She giggled and slipped into the comfortable seat as he closed the door behind her.

Kori guided him to her house, they even exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

><p>Review for more chapters!<p> 


	4. A Little Morning Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. However, I own a bag of Cheetos...

* * *

><p><em>"So Kori, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time-"<em>

_"Oh! That would be wonderful,Richard! I thought you had a girlfriend."_

_"Don't be silly, the only person I love is-"_

I awake to the constant shaking of my mother, who is sitting on the edge of my bed wearing her business suit. I say sleepily," Where are you going?"

"Me, your father, and your brother are going on a business trip to China," My mom said however, I am confused. Why was Ryan going?

"Ryan? Why is he going with you? I thought you said this was a business trip."

"Yes, but your father said he wanted to give Ryan a break from all the girls. I know he just started school and all but, your father said he wanted to toughen him up, take him somewhere."

"That does not make any sense!" I shouted at her,"What if I would like to come along as well!" I get angry at her for two reasons.

Number One: She's leaving me alone with Komi, and who knows what she will do to me.

Number Two: She interrupted my dream and I never got to find out what Richard was going to say.

She gave me a stern look. "We will be back in a week in a half." She swung her coach purse over her shoulder and rolled her suitcase out of my purple room.

I was already awake and I could no longer go back to sleep knowing half of my family was leaving me, so I got up, got dressed just like any other school day. I look at my alarm clock. It read: 6:34 AM in red digital numbers. I still had about two hours and a half untill I had to go to school.

"We will see you soon Kori!" my mother shouted downstairs. She only said my name so that meant she already gave Komi her goodbye hug.

I rolled my eyes, a sign Komi had taught me,"Okay!" I shout back but I can sense the disappointment in her footsteps. She wanted me to come downstairs and give her a good-bye hug. As soon as the door closed, I felt a wave of regret. I wasn't going to see her, my brother nor my father for a week in a half, and I did not even see them walk out the door. I rush to the window to see the car drive away.

I sighed, showered and I threw on some ripped capri pants and a white tank top with a golden star on the front. Looking in the mirror, I let my hair loose and brush it, leaving my hair down. It reached all the way to my elbows. Quickly, even though I still had time, I brushed my teeth and glossed my lips with a clear coating. My phone started ringing so I look at the caller ID. I smiled a Cheshire grin and bounced up and down in excitement, but hurriedly answered the call in my sweetest voice.

"Hello?" I say acting like I do not know who has called me.

"Hello? Is this Kori?"

"Yes, is this Richard?" I felt him smile.

"Yep, so I was wondering-" This was exactly how it started in my dream. Please, finish your sentence. "If it was okay if I pick you up to take you to school?" I sulk a little, I just met this guy. It was foolish of me to think such things.

"Oh! That would be wonderful!"

He laughed,"Great, I didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything," he said which made me giggle. "So, does 7:45 sound okay?"

"7:45 is perfect," I say bouncing a little.

"Good, I'll see you later," Richard said.

"Okay, bye," I say sadly that he is now hanging up. I would not mind if he talked to me all morning.

I ran down the steps, ready to prepare my breakfast, when Komi stopped me.

"Why weren't you down stairs?" she asks, hands on her hips. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black T-shirt that said" Work like a Boss, but the letters S were written with dollar signs. I wanted to tell her not to wear the skirt because of what happened to me the previous day when I wore mine.

"I have my reasons," I say trying to be like her and throw back her words in her face.

"Well then, who were you talking to?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Her arms moved from her hips, now they were folded. She was listening to my conversation? From all my silence she knew she was victorious. I huffed and went into the kitchen.

I put two poptarts in the toaster and got out the orange juice. I could not wait until 7:45! Normally, I am eager to learn new things, so I enjoy school. However, Richard just made it even more enjoyable!

When I was eating my breakfast, I kept choking and gagging while checking my phone every five minutes. It was now 7:30. Komi already left for school which sounds suspicious. Why would she leave so early if yesterday she seemed as if she didn't want to go at all? Anyhow,all I needed was to waste 15 minutes. During this time I put on some mascara and glossed my lips again since the orange juice made it fade.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang. I yanked the door open ,exposing myself. Richard was wearing a dark, short sleeved, navy shirt with black jeans and of coarse his sunglasses.

"Greetings", I mutter and smile because that is all I can say.

"Hey", he says steeping out of the way so that I can come outside. I do, and lock the door behind me, swinging my bag over my shoulders. I look in the driveway and see the same black mustang. Hopping into the soft leather seats, we start our drive to school in a comfortable silence.

"May you tell me what happened with that note. I was worrying about it all night." he admits which surprises me.

"You were worried?" I question.

"Yeah about you...er...or", he did not finish his sentence but I saw him blush.

"It was nothing. Just some idiot trying to flirt with me," I say and Richard

I turn on the radio and flip through the stations until I hear one of my favorite songs. At first I am humming and Richard starts chuckling and starts singing. It is not too long before I join in too.

I could show you incredible things  
>Magic, madness, heaven, sin<br>Saw you there and I thought  
>Oh my God, look at that face<br>You look like my next mistake  
>Love's a game, wanna play?<p>

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<p>

"Hey, that's not true!" Richard said which made me laugh and we continued singing.

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

By the time the song was over we arrived at Gotham High, still breathing heavily from holding the high notes.

We made small talk as we entered the building but, we had to separate since our lockers were not near each others. For the first time,(in forever...sorry I'll stop) someone greeted me at my locker. I didn't exactly know this person but they looked similar to Richard.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey,cutie",suddenly I jump. Someone was standing directly behind my locker. Wait a minute. That's the same staement that was on the note. This was "X",also known as, the jerk who gave me that perverted note.

Before he could say anything else, someone shouted my name.

"Hey girl,how's it," she stopped and looked at me then "X". "Is Xavier bothering you?"

"Well," I reply.

"No. We were just talking until you interrupted us." he tries to convince her.

"Let me ask you a question, Kori. Do you want to have sex with him?"

I immediately blush. "N-N-No...," I stutter. He leaves.

"Thanks,Bee," I say thankfully.

"I'm having a sleepover at my house. All the girls are gonna be there. You're welcomed to join us and I'll send you my address."

"That sounds wonderful! I would love to come!," I say excitingly.

We talk as we leave my locker and depart into our next class. I walk into history when Xavier stops me once again.

"Listen, I'm having a party and I want you to come," he looked directly at me and I started to feel really uncomfortable. "So, will you?" he handed me an invitation. There was only one answer I was going to say: Oh, hell to the no! Well, that's what I want to say but I am going to use my manners.

"No, thank you. I do not attend parties hosted by perverted jerks," and I turn to go back to my seat. However, when I do, Richard is standing right behind me.

"Xavier, I'm only going to say this once. Don't you ever mess with Kori or I will kick your ass!" he said calmly but sternly.

"I'd like to see it happen, Grayson," they taunt each other for another five minutes until the bell rings.

"Alright, you three, take your seats!" They glared at each other and grunted before taking their seats. Richard and I, once again, took a seat in the back.

No One's POV

"I am truley sorry about all of that drama that happened in history," Kori says turning towards Dick as they continue walking towards the gym.

"No worrys. This is highschool, there's gonna ba a whole lot of drama,"

"Run for your lives, dudes!" Gar came and ran between the two of them. He ducked behind Dick, who was confused until Rachel came running down the hall.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of your worthless body!"

"Wait, what happened?" Kori asked.

"Gar, what did you do?" Dick asked loudly.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just wished her a happy birthday!"

"And how exactly did you know about my birthday you stalker and why the hell would you care?"

"Guys look we all have to go to P.E, so let's just wait 'til lunch"

* * *

><p>How does Gar remember my birthday? My own father forgot my birthday which is normal. My birth is not a celebration to me niether my family exept probably my mom,even though she doesn't even celebrate it , something has changed once my dad started abusing both me and my mom. Ever since then I've been writing poems about my so called "feelings" and then Gar had to come and screw all that up.<p>

Who comes to school with a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing topped with a blue unlit candle? And the worst part is, he gives it to a purple haired creep. I am so ticked off! I chased him to the gym, for some reason.

Dick and Kori were there, probably flirting when Gar ran in between them and I followed close behind.

"I'm gonna beat the living shit out of your worthless body!"

Everyone was surprised and confused by my outburst and we had agreed to finish whatever this was at lunch. I was starting to get a headace and I didn't know if it was from stress of just thinking too hard.

**After Gym Class...**

I headed to Mrs. Anne's literature class and it's more akward with Kori now tagging along.

"So are you skilled in Literature?" she asked

"Um,sure. I'm okay at it," I didn't exactly know where this conversation was going and I didn't really care. As long as she didn't mention-

"So,Rachel, what happend this morning, you know, between you and Gar?" she asked as I sighed a breath of frustration.

"No,thanks," I said through gritted teeth but, she wouldn't stop pushing.

"Is that why you were all the upset with Gar? I heared it was simply because your birthday," she stated as we both took a seat in the back.

Mrs. Anne had light-brown hair in a lace braided bun with a white long sleeved shirt and kaki pants, with a blue scarf. Why was I worried about Mrs. Anne's appearance? I really must have wasnted to get out of answering Kori's question and she looked at me quizzically. So, I decided to answer.

"It was about my birthday which is why it bothered me," and I was going to end it like that until she got another question.

"But, why?" She kept pursueing. Mrs. Anne was writing something on the chalkboard and since she was in the way I couldn't see.

"Why would he even care for a creepy person like me? He doesn't like me and is just toying with my emotions!" I sorta yelled. the whole row was staring at me and they weren't the good "Im cool, hot and rich" stares that Dick gets, they were the "she's out of her mind" stares that only I get.

"Alrighty, class,"she put her glasses on the top of her head,"We will be free styling it today! So, you may choose to work alone or together in groups of two on a poem you will sharing at the end of class," She annouced and walked to her desk.

"Rachel would you like to-" Kori was about to ask but, I already finished her sentence.

"No, I work better alone,"

She nodded,"I understand. Oh and Rachel?"

I turn to let her know I have her full attention.

"Maybe you were too hard on Gar, as well as the rest of your friends. We still do not fully understand you. However, we all have secrets we will not tell,"

I was going to correct her that she ws still not my friend but, I let it slide. She seemed...nice

Just great. I had to explain myself to my friends at lunch. With Gar and I had to speak in front of the class. To top thing At least, I could just use one of my old poems.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know this chapter is weak but the next one will be better, I hope. Please, Please, Please Review I finally got a little BBrae action going on. YAY! The next chapter will focus on them a more. Review AND all that good stuff for more chapters,I need 3 more reviews!<p> 


	5. A lot more drama

**I want to thank Starrob122, JulieAndrews13, Mia Ricky and scorchingwaves for my reviews for my last chapter AND all my follows/ followers! Since that's 3 I can continue...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, if I did the Teen Titans would probably be in their 20th season.. Not to mention, Dick and Kory would have never broken up. Just saying... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Katrina would you please come share your poem with the rest of the class." Mrs. Anne came down the row and I was next.<p>

"Of coarse! Ahem..." she cleared her throat dramatically.

"Roses are red,

Diamonds are blue,

Dickey-poo is mine,

And that is true.

My golden tiara

And my pink wedding gown,

With mascara,

He's mine now!" she finished that last stanza loudly, like a maniac. Now it was my turn and I think I'm getting Glossophobia.

"Um, ok."

"As I lie on my bed  
>in the fetal position,<br>my eyes are closed  
>hoping and wishing.<p>

Maybe that one day  
>my dreams will come true,<br>that I don't have to be here  
>so down and blue.<p>

The corner keeps talking  
>about how I'm going to die,<br>all I can do  
>is lie there and cry.<p>

As the corner gets closer  
>and takes me in,<br>my soul starts to burn  
>as so does my skin.<p>

My bones shall lie there  
>turning to dust,<br>my bed surrounding  
>nothing but"<p>

(Source: poem/cold-dark-corner#ixzz3OhQ74hbZ  
>Family Friend Poems)<p>

Kori clapped and I gave her a look to stop but, she didn't take the hint. However, a guy with black hair over his left eye,turned around in the middle row and clapped.

"Okay Rachel, that's very...creative. Do you need to see the guidance counselor?" Mrs. Anne asked with real concern. A few, whispers and snorts were heard.

"No," I say wanting this day to end. I take my seat as Kori stands up.

"A young girl who believed in rainbows,

all those colors were just so cool,

You grew up, life's storms battered you,

these last few years have been so cruel.

Hard to remember dreams from long ago,

a beautiful Princess you wanted to be,

Floods of tears blinding future's hope,

a single mom with a child your reality.

But this morning a rainbow greeted you,

all those colors were still cool to see,

Young girl's dream to chase that rainbow,

this time you did and it led right to me."

(Read more at: poem/rainbows_575456)

I clapped, surprised to hear that this was her poem. However, Katrina yelled,"Freak!" which I was surprised even more.

Some people laughed. I was the freak here! So why were they joking on her! I stared into her eyes and gave her a death glare. She quickly stopped and turned back around. I must have been cursed.

I turn to Kori to see if she was okay. All of a sudden, she looked dead, just like my poem. I'm so pissed at what Katrina did. Wait why am I concerned? She's not my friend-is she?

"Kori are you okay," I whisper to her," Don't worry about her. She's a stupid slut". I said that because

#1: I'm not good at helping people feel better about themselves.

#2: She shouldn't have done that

Kori nodded,"I was just expressing myself through words,"

The rest of the period was more awkward. I felt terrible about not saying something to Katrina like I do to Gar. Gar? That reminds me of what a jerk he was! Still, maybe I should explain myself more. He had Tara!

I watch the grammar video Mrs. Anne has us watching. Although I'm more interested in why Kori has her head in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, Madame Rouge!" The whole class says in boredom. All I wanted to do was talk to Rachel. I hate it when she's mad at me. Well, she's mad at me all the time but this time it's different.<p>

"_Psst_, Gar!" Tara whispers.

I forget about my thoughts and stare into her blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What!" I whisper back. I turn to my right so I can see her. I was sitting in the middle between her and Vic.

"Are you okay?"

"No talking ,Mr. Logan and Miss Markov, unless you would like to write an essay in French on the lesson," Madame Rouge says in a heavy french accent. Vic laughs and I slump my shoulders.

"That goes for you to, Mr. Stone," she says staring at him. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oui, Madame Rouge," Tara says flipping through the pages in textbook to page the rest of the class is now on.

"Yeah, Oui," Vic says rolling his eyes. I just couldn't wait for my tofu sandwich at lunch. Not to mention Rachel. All of a sudden, she turned her gaze on me, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, dude! Oui, Oui," I say forgetting about the situation.

She's even more agitated, just like Rachel. Why the heck do I keep thinking about her! She's probably gonna kick my ass the next time she sees me,for the fourth time, but who's keeping count? She walks back to the front of the room.

"Page 92, Mister Logan," the teacher says and focuses her eyes on me again. Today just wasn't my day.

I quickly turn the pages to 92. I knew I should have taken Spanish(YAY). There's a folded sheet of notebook paper on my desk. I open it:

_Are you okay? You seem off, I haven't heard a single joke from you...is it that witch!? btw, this is Tara._

Who's she calling a witch! I know that she and Rae don't get along but that's not an excuse! I write in black ink under her writing:

_Yeah I'm fine and Rachel's not a witch_

Tara says instead of writing,"Whatever." I sigh. She would have been an awesome girlfriend if she didn't have a crappy attitude and stopped hanging around Katrina.

The bell rings and I sigh silently,"Finally."

"Come on man," Vic says making me smile. He knows I'll need it. We walk towards Dick while Babs is still there! They laughed about something. He looked to be enjoying the conversation.

"Um, are you coming,dude?" I ask not knowing anymore.

"Yeah I'll catch up," Dick said irritatedly.

"No, you can go ahead, Dick," Barbra says with a smile,"How about I sit with you today?"

Hell no. And I mean Hell to the no. We already have Rae Rae coming to yell and beat me up and now we're gonna have a pissed off and jealous Kori!

"Cool," Dick says backing out of the door.

He said "cool". Did he forget that this was his ex girlfriend? Me and Vic walk out to the cafeteria with Dick following close behind. Wasn't this gonna be a tasty lunch. I sit down at our normal table in the middle of the cafeteria, waiting for the drama to begin...

* * *

><p>Rachel and I walk into the cafeteria spotting the rest of our friends at the table in the center of the lunch room. I rush to the seat next to Richard but someone beats me to it. I walk around to the other side Katrina is already sitting there. Wait, Katrina! What is she doing here.<p>

So, I walk all the way to the other side and sit beside Rachel, in front of Richard. He flashes me a smile I smile back, disappointingly. He can tell somethings wrong but doesn't question it.

"Who is that?" I ask the girl with pink hair, sitting next to me. I have forgotten her name.

"You mean Babs? That's Dick's ex-girlfriend," she says.

"And your name is?"

"Jenny. It was wrong of Dick to bring her here when clearly we have enough going on."

"Huh?" I ask confusedly.

"Nothing," Jen smirks. Her smile lasts only a second until the guy I believe I saw in the hallway on the first day of school tries to flirt with her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know Wally, I'm getting confused with the living hell you're making me go through," Jenny says.

"Oh,burn!" Vic shouts which makes a few laughs irrupt from the table. I, however, did not feel like laughing. This "Babs" was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey Kori, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together," he says trying his stupid pick-up lines again. This grabs Richard's attention.

"There is no point in that when N and O are clearly already together," I said trying to sound like Jenny. Everyone except for Richard,Gar, and Rachel laughs.

"Don't flirt with Kori again,Wally," Richard warns and I turn towards him surprised. Why is he sticking up for me when he should be talking to Babs! Wait, what am I saying? I sound like I am jealous-which I am not!

"You didn't say that when Wally flirted with me," Jenny says, which is true. Why did he call Wally out on me?

He blushed," So, what was happening with you and Gar ,Rachel?" Richard changes the subject.

She took another bite of her turkey sandwich before looking up at Gar.

"This stalker found out about my birthday and was trying to celebrate it!"

"This is what this was all about!" Richard shouts angrily.

"It's okay Dickie-poo!" Katrina coos trying to calm him down by massaging his soldiers. I had that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Don't touch me," he glances at her and she pokes out her breast to get his attention. Exposing her pink and black tube top even more.

"*_cough_* Slut *_cough_*," Karen fake coughed and everyone, including me, laughed.

"Or what? It doesn't matter anyways. Dick loves me and not that red mop of hair."

"Excuse Me!" me and Barbra say a the same time.

"I was talking to Kori over here, not you "ex-girlfriend"!" Wow, is this not awkward?

"Ugh!" she sighs in disgust and walks out of the lunch room and I was about to walk

There was just so much going on. Richard looked pissed. Karen looked surprised and a Rachel and Gar haven't said a word to each other. So now it was my turn to stand up.

"Katrina, you are not even supposed to be at this table! None of us like you!" she gasped.

"I came here for Dickie-poo!," She huffs,"Dickie-poo, they're embarrassing me! Do something!"

"Katrina, it's true, no one invited you," Richard rolls his eyes and eats his mashed potatoes.

"You invited Babs," I said.

"And? Is that a crime?" I retorts back.

"I think I lost my appetite," I walk out of the cafeteria with my lunch box in one hand. I felt all eyes on me.

* * *

><p>"Well, Kori's gone," Gar says, stating the obvious.<p>

Dick looks down as everyone glances at him. It was not my fault.

"No shit, Sherlock," I reply.

"Listen Rae-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Now, I get up and leave with Gar following close behind. We make it all the way into the hallway.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm sorry," he apologizes. I look in his green eyes and see the sincerity in it. Boy, didn't I feel like the biggest jerk.

"No, it's fine," I say glad that this was now clearing up.

"No. You might not think your birthday is a celebration, but I-we are thankful you were born," he smiles a goofy looking smile.

I smile and I think I blushed. That had to be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. He locks his arm with mine and I don't back away. We walk back into the cafeteria.

"Oh, what happened to you two," Karen asks which makes my smile fade.

"Nothing," I says as I turn towards Gar and feel my smile find its way back to my face.

"Hey ,Rachel, could you tell Kori about the sleepover? It's tonight," Karen asks me.

"Sure."

"Oooh, a sleepover! Can we come?" Wally asks.

"It's an all girl party. Besides, who wants a perv like you to come?"

"Please, Bee? It'll only be me, Dick, Gar, and Vic," he says giving Karen puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, I don't know. My parents are out of town and my place isn't big enough," Bee says.

"We can stay at Dickie-boy's mansion!"

"Wally aren't you just volunteering other people," Dick said sarcastically.

"Can I come?" Katrina asked batting her fake, long eyelashes.

"No!" everyone said together.

"I don't know guys," I start to say,"My mom wouldn't want me to get pregnant." The guys drew in a breath, surprised.

"Rae-Rae, we would never!" Gar shouts.

"So, at Dick's place?" Karen asked to make sure.

"Yeah, sure," Dick says," Now, I have to go find Kori."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you got a little confused with this chapter. There was so much dialog! In the next one, you'll see the sleepover. Thanks for all the support and love. I will be rewriting my story Cheater,Cheater. won't make you guys review this time, but you still can! :D<br>**


End file.
